Those Tantric Moments
by Duo no Tsuin
Summary: When Bulma finds a little educational book heh underneath Trunk's bed and shows it to Vegeta, what is our favorite couple to do? VxB Incomplete


****

Warnings: 

Vague _Kama Sutra_ & _Tantra_ content references. *crosses arms* 'Nuff said. If you don't know what those words mean, then you're likely too young to be reading this. Rated-R for language and sexual innuendo. The rating _may_ go up to NC-17 if I decide to attempt hentai action.*heh* Don't hold your breath, though. Aside from my original poetry and an "incident" *lol* in my _DBZ_ fic entitled _Yumenimo_, I haven't written any other lemons. However, that may change, but only _if_ I get some . . . "inspiration." ^_~

****

Disclaimer: 

I don't own _DBZ_. And, by no means, am I a _Kama Sutra_ or _Tantra_ expert. This story idea is _mine_, got it? It's based on a horrible thought I had when my first "fan" said his parents nearly found "Volume X" underneath his bed o.O, watching a certain sequel to a certain pie movie *lol*, and also every "sex addict" V/B fanfiction that I've ever read. I'm going to crawl back into my hole now.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Special thanks to **PO** for betaing this redone first chapter! ^_^   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

Those Tantric Moments

- aka. The Little KS&T Book

By Duo no Tsuin

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter One

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Onna, what the Hell are you looking at?"

Bulma chuckled as she slowly flipped the pages of the book resting in her lap. "Nothing."

"Onna, it clearly isn't _nothing_," Vegeta said while still standing out of the room. "You're reading a book- what is it?"

__

What, like that's unusual for me? Bulma sighed at the man's persistence and looked over her shoulder draped with a dark blue tank-top strap. _Well, you did ask . . . why shouldn't I show you how much like you your son is? _"Something your son has in his room. Under his _bed_, no less."

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "Oh, so he's _my_ son now." _Typical. He acts up, it's my fault for filling his head with the fighters instinct- doesn't she know that a Saiyan has that written in his blood? She knows it . . . yet she denies his nature._ "He's only _my_ son when he has caused trouble-"

"Exactly." _You never did understand the term "parental guidance." Simply watching what he does or letting him remain in the room as you watched your . . . action movies was never enough. _She patted the place on the bed next to her, "I think you'll want to see this."

In a fluid motion, he drifted from the wall and walked to where Bulma was sitting on the right side of the bed facing away from the door. "Why in Hell's name would I want to read a child's book-" as he neared he saw that it contained pictures. "And it's a fucking picture book too!"

"Um, Vegeta, maybe on _your_ planet it was okay to let your kids _'read'_ picture books of this nature, but here on Earth we have to be careful." _Just look already . . . _

"Bloody Hell, Onna, what are they pictures of . . . violence? Good god, he sees that every day he trains-"

Getting quite annoyed with her husband's antics, she thrust the open "picture" book into his hands. "Here! Then _you_ see what _your_ son is 'reading' at night!"

Sure enough, everything was there and Vegeta saw it all.

"_Well_, what do you have to say now . . . _man_!"

"We've done this," he said while pointing to one of the pictures.

Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She looked at the image he indicated. "Y-you're right," she stammered as she blushed.

"Now _this_ one . . . " Vegeta purred as he pointed at another diagram.

Bulma looked at the one called "Wheelbarrow." She gulped. "What about it?"

"You're lucky, Onna," Vegeta smirked.

Bulma look at him out of the corner of her eye. "Huh? Why?"

"Hn. Let's just say that . . . if I still had my tail, then you'd be in a _lot_ of trouble."

She could feel the heat rising and tinging her cheeks. Trying to hide it, she suddenly found the book in Vegeta's lap _very_ interesting. "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

__

She blushes? It may not be such a boring afternoon yet. The kids have plans. If she did . . . they have just been canceled. "I could improve on its design."

Despite the fact that Bulma was no where near as innocent as she once was, she found herself once again shocked with the pictures and missed the longing look in Vegeta's eyes. The tone, however, was blatantly obvious to her trained ears. "Oh?"

Anyone who had ever let their urges show openly and had their lover _not_ paying attention to their advances as they would've liked would understand the confusion running laps around Vegeta's mind. _Why is she resisting . . . it's that damn book, isn't it?_ Needless to say, his smirk faded and was replaced by a lifted eyebrow. "Onna?"

__

Still staring at the book, she wondered, _Good god, I'm wondering if he's ever seen this book before . . . it would explain his- uh-tastes. Or did the Saiyans have their own book? But he'd never admit it. Nope, his pride in the bedroom would be insulted. Heh, I wonder . . . _"Hm?"

Inside, he chuckled. _You act as though you're a young girl once again instead of the . . . experienced onna I know you to be. Perhaps it's time for another lesson?_ Vegeta knew _just_ what to do. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered in the tone he reserved for her ears alone, "Bulma."

Bulma was lost in thought when she felt the brush of his hot masculine breath next to her ear and cascading down her neck. _I can't believe I shivered. Even years later, just the slightest hint of tenderness from him can overwhelm me. Hell, just him saying my name still hooks me._ "Yes . . . Vegeta?"

He could've laughed again as she shivered, closed her eyes, and whispered his name in _that_ tone. _It's almost too easy._

Bulma, meanwhile, was finding it awkward to breathe. Still, she resisted his gaze as her skin burned under its intensity.

He continued to watch in silent delight as her body shook slightly under the weight of that one word . . . her name. It was obvious, for whatever reason she was fighting her instinct. She had been doing that a lot lately. _Are you . . . doubting, again? When will you realize, Onna . . . you age like- what do your people call it . . . ah, yes. Wine._

__

Vegeta . . . I- Complete thoughts eluded her. She reveled in those simple sensations he could still awaken in her after so long. _Trunks, he . . . _The name felt like sandpaper to her brain- so foreign and untimely. _Why does he . . . have . . . _She wanted to concentrate on being mad at her son . . . but was lost at the actions of his father- the man she loved.

His gaze rose to her hair held in a bundle behind her head; she had been wearing that style all too often lately. Over the months of missed appointments with her beautician, the locks had grown longer. With his rough hand, he reached up and pulled off a cloth and elastic apparatus that helped her hair defy gravity. 

Like an unraveled rope, it fell in a heap to graze her neck. 

__

Still one left . . . Vegeta pulled the final elastic band from its snug position at the back of her head.

After nearly a full day being bound, the locks splayed out around her face- curling and waving like a waterfall. 

Vegeta held back a gasp and let his eyes widen at the sight. _Just like the day . . . _the day he compared her to the goddess Aphrodite. The goddess must have heard his thought that day because he had never seen a sight such as that again . . . until today. Did the heavens finally approve of and accept what two lonely souls shared? He still remembered the vision . . . and despite time, it had not dulled. Bulma was still his goddess.

Sensing a change in mood, Bulma bit her lip slightly. _I must be a mess . . . _

Like before, he hesitated at his desire to touch the locks. But today . . . he did not fear the goddess' wrath. He slipped his fingers through Bulma's blue hair- combing out the small snags with ultimate care.

It was enough to stop her breath in its tracks. Her opening eyes sought the possessor of such gentleness. _Vegeta . . . _her mind cried out from her mind. 

The moment her eyes opened he knew he was lost. _Bulma . . . _

"Vegeta . . . I-"

With his free hand, he put one callused finger against her lips. _Don't speak . . . _He shook his head slightly as he cupped her chin and turned her towards him. _Just . . . _His eyelids lowered as he approached her- mimicking her own. His eyes closed as he felt her breath mingling with his own. _Feel._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

To be continued?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I know, you're all probably wondering . . . "How _dare_ she leave it hanging like this . . . a_gain_, no less!?!" *lmao* I know I'm evil. *smirks* More is on the way . . . I promise. ;) Oh, I hope that this redone chapter wasn't ruined by my addition of the thoughts. -_- Sorry, I was . . . wishy washy, I guess.

And if you didn't understand the whole "Aphrodite" thing, that's a reference to my unfinished _DBZ_ fanfiction titled _Yumenimo_ and the prequel songfic that I keep forgetting to write.

If you're mad at me for not continuing or editing this so bad that it lost its magic, then blame my Inspiration Bug™[1] As always, send all comments, questions, and suggestions to: duo_no_tsuin@yahoo.com

. . . _or_ just leave me a review cursing me for leaving you where I did. ^_~ 

[1] Yup, it's all _his_ fault for not being around enough! Who is "he" that is responsible for all of my insanity and sporadic uploading? *he he he* Check out the poem by the same name and you'll find out. *end self-plug*


End file.
